Troubled Times
by brucas rules xoxo
Summary: Lucas left four years ago without telling anyone. Now he's met someone from his past and all hell's gonna break lose.
1. Chapter 1

Troubled Times

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill It Belongs to the CW Network. I Only Own the People you don't know. Other Wise Lucas would SO BE MINE lol.

Chapter 1

Lucas Scott had often wondered when he was younger if it was possible to love two people. This was the cause of many of his troubles, in fact pretty much all of his problems. Four years ago he had everything he wanted, a basketball career, a stunning girlfriend and family and friends who adored him. But his girlfriend Brooke Davis had not been the only air to his heart as his blonde curly haired friend, Peyton Sawyer, had held the key to his heart and soul when he had lived in Tree Hill.

Also four years ago his beloved Uncle Keith was shot and killed by Keith's younger brother and Lucas's biological father Dan Scott! The only part of Keith he still has is his well loved uncles 69 Ford Mustang that he drove round proudly in mint condition. He also had to deal with his heart condition which minimized him to playing only 15 minutes per basketball game. He couldn't handle it all so he ran away to start a new life in New York without telling anyone except his half brother Nathan Scott who was married to his best friend Hayley James Scott.

These had not been all of his problems he had fallen for Brooke's best friend Peyton Sawyer.

_**Flashback to Four and a Half years ago**_

_As Peyton lay on her stomach in her bedroom drawing__she heard a soft knock on her door frame, __when__ Peyton turned her head there was the object of her __heart's__ desire Lucas Eugene Scott._

_"Hey how you doing?" Peyton said with worry etched in her face._

_Lucas moved towards her witch in turn made her sit up on her knees. Peyton looked at Lucas as she watches him move from the__ doorway to sit on the end of h__e__r__ Bed. _

_"Lucas talk to me." Peyton p__leads with Lucas in an attempt__ to get him to open up._

_"What do I do Peyt__ the only thing I have left of Keith is his Damm car. Not that I don't like the car I love it I really do." Lucas said with sadness and anger in his voice._

_"Oh Luke there is nothing I can say or do to make the pain go away, But I rememb__er what you said to me once and__ I would gladly give up my Friends and drawing talent just to give you one more day with Keith. It will get easer as the days go by, but you must take it one day at a time." Peyton said putting her hand on his knee._

_Lucas looks at her hand on his knee and slow__ly lifts his head to look into__her__ eyes. Peyton could see instantly that he had been crying and that he may start anytime soon._

_Before Peyton knew what was happening Lucas's mouth was on hers and she gave in to her Desire for __Lucas __,them__both knowing that what they were about to do was wrong. _

_Lucas was awoken in the early hours of the morning by his Cell Phone playing,_

_ When the stars go blue by Haley James and Chris Keller. He looked at the phone and saw the caller ID said Brooke. He __felt__ guilt rising in his stomach making him feel very sick__ he had to get out of Tree Hill__ for good__ Luke got up gently s__o not wake the sexy blonde haired girl that just so happened to be Brooke's best friend and also the girl he just slept with. _

_Without answering his Cell Phone call from Brooke he put his clothes back on and snuck out of her house and __headed down the street in his 69__ Ford Mustang not thinking that would be the last time he would see Peyton or anyone._

Present

Know Lucas had moved on but the consequences of his actions all those years ago played on his mind as those actions resulted in his four year old daughter he knew so little about. He only knew about Bella thanks to his little brother Nathan who he kept in touch with secretly. Lucas had confessed to Nathan about his one night stand with Peyton when Nathan had informed him of Peyton's pregnancy and they both came to the realisation that it was Lucas's child she was carrying. Peyton never told anyone about her and Lucas and Nathan never told her that he knew about Lucas. But watched over the pair of them on Lucas's request and informed Lucas of his child. In fact Nathan had never even told anybody that he kept in touch with Lucas, not even Hayley.

Bella was definitely Lucas's little girl she had his crystal blue eyes you could drown in and the Scott nose and his cheeky little smile, but it was not just in her looks that she resembled Lucas even at that young age she loved basketball and could shoot hoops and get 7 out of 10 and her love of music and interest in literature stunned her mother. Bella loved being red to or watching a game especially with her uncle Nathan. Lucas gave Nathan money weekly to help with Bella and the pair of them even set up a trust fund without Peyton knowing, she just thought Nathan was being a good mate and taking Bella off her for a few hours a week so she could relax. As for the financial help Peyton got from who she believed to be Nathan she just thought he understood that she was struggling a little bit for money.

Nathan spent so much time with Peyton and Bella that pregnant Hayley was actually considering Nathans loyalty to her, their son James who was the same age as Bella and their unborn child. He would go away a couple of weekends a month without her claiming it was for work because he had to respect his brothers wishes by not telling her he was going to see Luke. And when he could be spending cosy evenings in with her he would be round at Peyton's settling Bella for her reading Bella a story and then putting her to bed. And then he would spend some time with Peyton before going home to Hayley and she was sick of him acting like Peyton's husband and Bella's dad instead of hers, James's and the baby she was carrying.

Thursday Evening

When Nathan arrived home from Peyton's Hayley was stood in the kitchen one hand on her hip the other on her growing bump, she didn't look happy tonight must be hormones Nathan thought to himself.

"What's up babe?" Nathan asked half heartedly.

"What's up babe" Hayley exclaimed "What the hell is up is that your never bloody here anymore!" Hayley screamed at him tears running down her face.

"I don't know what you're getting at Hails but in case you haven't realised I am here right know amint I?"He replied confused at her sudden outrage.

"What do you mean what am I getting at you are always with Peyton and last time I checked I was your PREGNANT WIFE NOT HER SHE IS YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND NOT YOUR WIFE AND YOU COULD SPEND SOME MORE TIME WITH JAMES AND NOT AS MUCH TIME WITH BELLA." Hayley half cried and yelled at the same time.

"Hayley I'm sorry I spend a lot of time with Peyton and Bella, but I am just being a good mate. Peyton always had Luke to help her and he is not here now and hasn't been for four and a half years I may not be able to fix her car, but I can help in other ways." Nathan tried to reason and rationalise his actions.

"Yeah I get that, but not at the expense of your family Nathan." Hayley said more calmly than she felt.

"We need you to, I am pregnant for God's sake, or had you forgotten about that!"she snapped before Nathan could reply.

"Oh and for the record Nathan you are in the Guest room tonight. Goodnight Nathan." With that Hayley walked out the kitchen and headed for bed.

Nathan looked at the retreating back of his wife all the while taking out his Cell Phone.

"Hello" asked a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Luke it's me"

_William Shakespeare once wrote _"The course of true love never did run smooth"


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter was just filling the blanks know we have fully packed entertainment hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill It Belongs to the CW Network. I Only Own the People you don't know. Other Wise Lucas would SO BE MINE lol.

Chapter 2

Saturday Morning

Lucas was out doing his morning jog feeling a little bit guilty that he and Nathan had forced James into staying with Nathan at Lucas's penthouse while Luke had a run around the park when he almost passed Starbucks that Nathan had insisted he stop at to get two large coffees.

"Busy this morning. " Luke said as he offered a crisp ten dollar note to the rough looking young woman who stood behind the counter.

"Especially when you have a killer hangover!" she smiled at him.

Lucas smiled back knowingly.

"Oh actually can I also get a chocolate muffin."He said quickly.

"For my nephew I kind of upset him earlier!" Lucas explained.

"Ah. I see. Have a good day." She said as she handed his things to him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I will, and you too."He said to her as he began to walk to the door. He had seen her many times before and knew she had two young children with her partner who had left when the kids were only little. He understood life was hard for her she must have only been about twenty and yet life had already throne so much at her and she still wore every day with a smile.

Lucas was marching down the path thinking about the events planned for the day when he quite literally hurtled at the high speed of a train into a glamorous brunette and spilt coffee all over her!

"I am so sorry...Brooke." He spluttered as he looked into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend!

"Oh my God Lucas." She stretched up at the handsome man that stood in front of her and gave him a big hug.

"Where the hell have you been!" she practically screamed snapping back into the character that Lucas had known her to be.

Before he could reply she slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" He said although he already knew.

Luke you left me without saying why or even coming and saying goodbye, it was really hard Lucas after you left and not just for me. Have you even thought about Karen, Nathan, Hayley and... Peyton? God Lucas you have really mucked up!" Brooke summarised for him as if he didn't know that he had upped and left.

"Eh Brooke do you want to sit down and talk about this, like we could go for a coffee or something?" Lucas asked calmly as he knew that this wasn't something that would take a few moments and he had about half an hour to spear.

"Do I want to go for a coffee well quite frankly no I don't but I do want to find out what the hell happened and what you have been doing so I suppose a coffee is a start!"She said as though he had owed it to her and in a way he did.

As Lucas came back and placed two coffees on the table. He took a seat across from Brooke and with the seat came a deep breath.

"Well how have you been Lucas" Asked Brooke.

"Well I've been good." Lucas said not looking at her.

"Oh good well what do you do." Brooke asked hopping he still played basketball.

"Oh I am a lawyer now. I stopped playing basketball except for the occasional game." Lucas said with a smile and for the first time looking her in the eye.

"Oh really what type of lawyer." Brooke asked liking the idea of her ex-boyfriend being a lawyer.

"Defence lawyer." He said as if it were nothing unusual.

"A defence lawyer huh. Do you defend famous people?" She asked jokingly.

"You could say that Brooke." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked leaning her elbows on the table with the coffee between her hands.

"I'm the lawyer for MTV. That's how Haley got her record contract. Uh But anyway how's the fashion line coming." Lucas said quickly changing the subject.

"Wait a minute dose Haley know you got her the contract." Brooke asked.

Lucas looked at his watch and realised he needed to go and get ready.

"Look Brooke I don't want to be rude but I really have to go." Lucas said standing up.

"Wait no Luke how about you come home with me and see your Mom and Haley." Brooke said standing up for the table and moving to stand in front of him.

"I can't Brooke." Lucas said trying to reason with her.

"Why not." She asked.

"I am getting married." Lucas said

"WHAT!" yelled Brooke making everybody in the coffee place look at her and Lucas?

"Brooke don't do this your making a scene. Like you always do, well done Brooke."

"Oh your one to talk you always runaway when things get ruff. Life 's a bitch deal with it." Brooke yelled.

"Go back to Tree Hill Brooke I never want to see you again." Lucas said turning and heading for the door.

"Oh look the same old Lucas walking away at least I don't abandon my family when they need me." Brooke screamed at Lucas as he opened the door.

He turned around and said in a calm voice,

"No your family just abandon's you when you need them the most."

"How dare you say that about them and how dare you leave your Mom when she needed you the most and have you forgotten about what you're beloved brother Nathan?"

"I never abandoned Nate or my daughter. Yeah Brooke Bella's mine now I am going as I am getting married in three hours and Nate, James and Bella are all expecting me back at my penthouse." With that said Lucas left the coffee shop.

Brooke quickly left after Lucas when she got out the coffee shop she looked left and saw Lucas round the corner, but when she got to the corner she couldn't see him as the streets were filled with new Yorkers living there day to day lives.

William Shakespeare one wrote "Where is truth if there is no self-trust?"


End file.
